Life as a Human
by mermaidprincess16
Summary: What happens after the death of Ursula? What will Ariel's family think of her deal with Ursula and her feelings towards Eric? This is the story after the ending of Disney's The Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I would first like to thank you for choosing to read my story. I also would like to ask if you can review this story. This is my first fanfic and it would be great to have some advice. Once again, Thank you and enjoy.**

The last thing she remembered was Ursula aiming the triton at her. She was stuck in a whirlpool and she thought she was going to die. She wondered was it all worth it? She abanded her kingdom and broke several of her kingdom's laws and now a crazy sea witch was ruling her father's kingdom. Then she thought of Eric and how he jumped into the ocean to save her not knowing what was going happen and that she was a mermaid. It was all worth it, he was her one true love and he loved her equally back even though she is not human. Suddenly she heard a loud chilling scream, the whirlpool started to collapse onto itself and her world went black.

She woke up in her room, tucked in her soft seashell bed. She tried to sit up but she suddenly felt light-headed. She then remembered what happened last night. "Eric! Is he safe?" she quickly thought. She immediately sprang out of her bed and quickly swam through the hallway outside her room. She suddenly bumped into something, it was her eldest sister Aquata. Her usually neat high ponytail was low and messy. She looked tired as if she hadn't sleep in days and she also looked shocked. Ariel wondered why she looked that way but, Ariel remembered her father looked the same way last night. She suddenly felt guilty, they must have been so worried for her while she was on land.

"Ariel! Your home! Where were you? Wait come with me." she exclaimed. She grabbed Ariel's wrist and dragged her to the dressing room that her sisters and she shared. They all had the same shocked look on their face that Aquata had. Andrina was the first to swim up to Ariel.

"Ariel? Is that really you?" she asked. Ariel nodded my head.

"Where in the Seven Seas were you?" Attina shouted.

Alana shot her a nasty look then again asked 'Where were you? We've been worried about you for three days."

"Do you know what happened last night? The ocean was upset." Arista asked.

"Well..." Ariel started. "I ran away from home and made a deal with our aunt, Ursula."

"What?" Andrina asked in disbelief.

"Was it a boy?" Adella asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Adella! Where were you Ariel for the past three days?" Aquata shouted sternly

"I was... I was... It was a boy." Ariel finally said. How could she tell them her wish, that she wanted to be one of the creatures that killed their mother and that she broke the law which forbids them to go to the surface?

"Ohh! So it was a boy, Alana you owe me five coins. Ariel, is he handsome? What is he like? What is his name?" Adella questioned with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"He is very handsome. He also very kind and sweet. His name is Eric." Ariel answered.

"Enough of this! Ariel where were you?" Aquata finally shouted.

"I was..." Ariel whispered.

"You were where?" She yelled.

"At a castle... A castle on land with other humans." Ariel finally answered.

"With other humans? Were you a human? No, you couldn't possibly..." She questioned with disbelief.

"Yes. I was human." Ariel replied.

"Ariel, are you in love with a human?" Adella asked.

"Yes! Okay, I saved a human from drowning and I fell in love with him. I just had to see him again but daddy would not allow it so I traded my voice for a pair of legs. I know I was stupid for believing the sea witch but this human is not evil. He is sweet and caring and he will do anything for me. I love him and I have to see him again." Ariel exclaimed.

They all looked at her with their mouths wide open. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sebastian swim into the room.

"If you do not believe me just ask Sebastian." she pointed out.

"Sebastian?" Andrina asked and all of them swam over to Sebastian. Ariel quickly swam out of the room and down the hallway. She had to see if Eric was alright. She had to if he did not... No, he could not be. She swam as fast as she could but something grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. It was Aquata with a stern look.

"Where do you think you're going?" she questioned.

"I'm going to see Eric. I have to see if he is alright." Ariel answered.

"No, you are not. I forbid you to."

"What?"

"You just broke so many laws and almost risked the entire existence of the kingdom. And worst of all you fell in love with a human."

"I do not care what you think. I'm going to see Eric" Ariel shouted and pulled her arm away from Aquata's grasp. Ariel started to swim away and she saw Aquata swimming towards the throne room but Ariel did not care, she had to see if Eric was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Thank you for reviewing. I will try to update soon and make the chapters longer. Enjoy.**

Aquata swam into the throne room and saw her father sitting on his throne with his head in his hand.

"Daddy. Ariel has just left the castle to go up and find her...human lover. You must call the guards to go get her."

"At least she stayed the night" Triton muttered. He looked at her and asked "Now my dear, why must I call the guards again?"

"Father..." she raised her voice "It is against the law for her to go to the surface and worst of all speak with humans. But I guess you don't care about the law because apparently, this has happened before."

"Aquata" he tried.

"No Father! She kept us worried sick for three days so she could fool around with one of those horrible creatures who killed our mother and now she thinks she can just leave and be with that stupid human who destroyed our family!" she began to sob.

Triton swam up to his eldest daughter and embraced her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't understand how she can love such a vile creature. They killed our mother! Even if she wanted to be with him she would have to live on land and we would never see her again" she cried.

"Aquata, she has finally grown up and we can't baby her anymore and believe me because it was hard for me to understand this last night. Also, this human is not that bad."

"How do you know Daddy? How do we know he won't hurt her?"

"Because that very human jumped into the ocean last night not knowing what was going to happen all in order to save Ariel. Also, he defeated Ursula"

Aquata paused for a moment. "Can you bring her home? I need to apologize"

"I'll go try" Triton smiled and went off to go get Ariel.

She swam so fast it only took a few minutes and she was near shore. She brought her head above the surface and searched for Eric but she could not find him. She looked for a higher surface to see better and she saw a rock. She swam up to it and managed to climb up it. She scanned the beach nearby and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was lying perfectly still on his stomach. _I'm too late!_ She felt horrible. She caused this. Suddenly he turned on his back and she felt a rush of relief. _He's alive._ But she still felt horrible because her poor choices she had hurt everyone, especially Eric. He just realized she is his true love and she has to leave him forever. This would be her last time seeing him. As much as she wished she could be with him she couldn't. How would it even work? He's a human and she is a mermaid. Her father was right. She has to leave him forever and return to Atlantica.

Triton came above the surface and searched for his daughter. She sat on a tall rock looking out to her love. It broke his heart to know he caused this. He drove her away at the time the was in need of his help. He then looked at the human. He was passed out in the sand and he looked as if he been through hell.

"So are you going to make her a human?" a thick Jamaican accent questioned.

It was Sebastion and he was right next to Triton. They both looked at Ariel.

"Sebastion you were up there with her was she happy?"

"Your majesty, I have never seen her happier and especially with that Prince. I believe he will take good care of her"

"She really does love him doesn't she Sebastion?" He wrong about Ariel's feelings.

"Well...It's like I always say, your majesty. Children got to be free to live their own life"

"You always say that?"

Sebastion chuckled and crossed his arms but looked shocked that the Sea King caught him.

"Well, I guess there is one problem left" Triton stated.

"And what's that, Your majesty"

"How much I'm going to miss her"

He put his triton in the water and pointed it to the rock that Ariel was sitting on. His triton glowed sending magic to her making her heart's deepest desire come true. He looked at her and felt a bittersweet sadness as he said goodbye to his youngest daughter who most reminded him of his wife.

As she said her last goodbye to her love she suddenly felt something tickling her tail. She looked at her tail and it was glowing and there was a glowing path leading to her father. He smiled and suddenly she realized he was letting her be human. She smiled at him and jumped into the water and began to walk towards Eric with joy in her heart.

Eric began to wake up. All he felt was soreness all over his body. He looked around and wondered where he was.

 _A beach?_ he thought

He looked towards the ocean and saw an angel. It was the love of his life, Ariel, all he could grin as she walked with legs towards him with her arms wide open wearing a beautiful shimmering light purple dress. How she got legs he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to be with her. He got up even though his body was in pain. He ran to her with all of his strength and spun her around. Then he got to what he wanted most to kiss her. The kiss was the most wonderful thing ever. She had to catch her breath after they parted. She looked out to the sea and her father was gone. She frowned a bit and wondered if she would ever see her father again.

Eric saw me frown and asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. But she truly wanted to apologize to her father and tell him she was sorry for all that she did. she looked at him and he looked slightly frightened.

"Don't tell me that you lost that beautiful voice of yours" he inquired but longing to know if she had her beautiful voice.

"No, I didn't" she giggled

He looked relieved. _Even her laugh is like an angel_ he thought. Then he picked her up and spun her around again. She began to giggle once again as he spun her. He lightly placed her feet on the ground and kissed her making her lose her breath again.

"I can get used to that" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, me too" she moaned.

"I love you, Ariel"

"And I you, ever since the day I first saw you"

"I was so afraid I would lose you again. If I did I think I couldn't live with myself"

She grabbed his hands and swore "You will never lose me for I will never leave you"

He smiled and they embraced each other. He looked down at his tattered clothes from the night a wry face.

"We should go to the castle. Carlotta and Grim must be worried sick" he proposed.

He held his arm out and she crossed her with his and began to walk the direction of the castle.

"Ariel?" he called

"Mmm" she replied as she daydreamed of their future together.

"How did you get your legs?"


End file.
